


Airport

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Green comforting a sad Red, M/M, based on the eboy au i cursed tumblr with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: Green is leaving for Kalos, and Red doesn't want him to leave.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot more of this AU on my Tumblr: lividian-of-viridian
> 
> It's cursed af, but everyone seems to like it so-

_Red hated airports._

Too many people, too much noise, and never enough space. 

But right now, he hated it a bit less. Green was here, and so was Daisy, and his mom. 

He could cling to Green's side and avoid the intimidating crowds, listen to his voice and tune out the chattering of other people. It was as if Green himself was Red's safety bubble. With him around, he wasn't as afraid of venturing out of his comfort zone.

And that's what made Red so scared to see Green leave for Kalos. 

His security blanket in human form was leaving for three years, and he was terrified. He'd already cried over it once this morning, and was trying his best to keep his emotions in check while sitting next to Green. 

"I have about twenty minutes before boarding starts. You wanna go grab a snack or something?", Green said, nudging Red's shoulder.

Red felt the sting in his eyes again. _He only had twenty minutes left with him?_ "Can we... just stay here?", he asked quietly, staring down at his lap.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You've been really quiet- Well, _more_ quiet than usual."

Red rubbed his arm, "It's just cold in here..." _And I've been thinking about you all day, because I don't want you to leave._

"Oh, then...", Green moved forward on his seat, taking off his black jacket and handing it to Red, "Here."

"But you're leaving soon...", he looked down at the jacket, thumbs rubbing over the worn, soft denim.

"Keep it."

"Wh-What?"

"It's getting kinda small for me, so just keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was gonna give it to you anyway. I know black clothes aren't your thing, but I thought it would be a nice parting gift.", He smiled, watching Red put on the jacket. It was a bit too big, and stood out against his light colored clothing, but looked good on him nonetheless. 

The warmth of the jacket felt good against Red's bare arms, and the familiar smell of Green's cologne helped calm him. He really was going to miss Green. A lot more than he originally thought. With that sudden realization, the first couple tears fell from his eyes. Red heard Green softly call his name and hesitantly turned to look at him.

Green frowned, "If I had known you were this upset over me leaving, I would have tried to spend more time with you. I'm sorry...", he leaned over, wrapping his arms around Red. He could feel each sharp inhale as Red tried to stop crying. It made him feel horrible to know that he had to leave him like this, and couldn't comfort him. 

Red returned the embrace, holding on to Green's shoulders tightly. It felt nice, having Green hold him. But he knew it was short-lived, and that any minute now he would have to let go and watch Green leave. 

Sure enough, the boarding announcement sounded through the airport and Red felt his heart sink. He held on to him tighter, hands gripping his black t-shirt. 

"Red, I... I have to go.", Green reluctantly released his hold, "I promise I'll call everyday.", he said, wiping some of Red's tears away.

Red nodded sadly, completely removing himself from Green. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, Red.", he stood up, grabbing his backpack from the floor in the process. 

Red's mom and Daisy came over to say their goodbyes while Red pulled Green's jacket around himself. He was trying his best not to cry again, but when he saw Green turn away to leave, he couldn't stop. Without realizing it, he took a few steps forward, as if his feet moved on their own to follow Green. He watched as Green approached the gathering crowd of people, and suddenly stopped, turning back to look in their direction.

When he looked back at Red, he knew he couldn't leave him like this. He only had a few short minutes to spare, but it was enough. Green ran back over to him, hugging him one last time, "I'll see you during spring break. Please don't cry anymore..."

Green pulled away to look at him, his hand moving up to hold Red's face before leaning back in and kissing him. He could taste Red's strawberry chapstick, feel his soft skin beneath his fingertips, and _Arceus_ he didn't want to leave him. He pulled away, only to press a couple more quick kisses to his lips, "I'll call as soon as I get settled in, okay?", he said quietly.

Red's eyes fluttered open and looked up into Green's, he nodded, "Please stay safe..."

"I will, don't worry."

One last soft, slow kiss and then he was gone for real this time. 

Red smiled, sliding his hands into the pockets of Green's jacket, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
